Marcus Daniels (Earth-199999)
| Death = | HistoryText = Years ago, Marcus Daniels worked as an assistant at a physics laboratory studying the energy known as "Darkforce." Daniels was exposed to the energy, giving him the ability to suck the energy out of anything around him, even people. Around the same time, Daniels became obsessed with the Portland-based cellist Audrey Nathan, who he called his "only light in the darkness." His obsession soon turned to stalking, and was eventually apprehended by a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents led by Phillip Coulson. Marcus Daniels was then imprisoned at the Fridge, a high-security S.H.I.E.L.D. facility that house the organization's most dangerous prisoners and artifacts. While he was imprisoned their, S.H.I.E.L.D. had actually made his powers greater, giving him the ability to fire blasts of Darkforce energy from his hands. He eventually escaped when John Garrett and a team of Hydra agents stormed the facility and intentionally released its prisoners to provide a distraction. Daniels immediately made his way back to Portland to further his obsession with Audrey, but was intercepted by a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents again led by Coulson before he could get to her. However, Daniels was able to escape before he could be apprehended. The next day, S.H.I.E.L.D. had Audrey play a concert as a trap for Daniels, which he fell for. Agents Simmons, Triplett, and Fitz blasted him with high-energy light that was too much for Daniels to absorb. Although he put up a fight (even firing a blast of Darkforce at Audrey), the light proved too much for Daniels, and his body exploded into a cloud of Darkforce. | Powers = *'Darkforce Manipulation:' Marcus Daniels is able to manipulate Darkforce Energy. Initially, his powers were limited to sapping energy from light bulbs and the life force from living things he makes physical contact with, before S.H.I.E.L.D. performed experiments on him during his time at the Fridge. Now, he can fire non-lethal blasts of Darkforce energy. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Due to the unstable nature of Darkforce, if exposed to too much light, Daniels would become overwhelmed. However, the experiments conducted on him at the Fridge made him resistant to that sort of tactic. Fitz improvised by using device fires gamma radiation, causing Daniels to explode. Also, the accident that gave Daniels his powers also fried his brain, as he became obsessed with Audrey Nathan to the point of stalking her, psychotically believing that as his "light", only she can save him. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Patrick Brennan makes a cameo appearance as Blackout in the Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode "Providence" and is the focus of much of "The Only Light in the Darkness." * While ostensibly an onscreen version of Marcus Daniels, his life-sapping power seems to be a nod to the Ghost Rider enemy of the same name (the lilin Blackout), and/or his film counterpart Ray Carrigan. The visual effect of Daniels' life-tap is similar to that of the Ghost Rider movie's version of Blackheart. | Trivia = * This is the first character portrayed by Patrick Brennan in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the second being as a bartender in the film Captain Marvel. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Darkforce Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Gifted Index Category:2014 Character Debuts